


Hooked

by minutiae



Series: Selachimorpha [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, Crack, Gaetan is a tiger shark, I don't know what I'm doing, Letho is a Thresher shark, M/M, Mentioned Aiden - Freeform, Violence, fanart inspired, mer sharks, vipurr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minutiae/pseuds/minutiae
Summary: I really don't know.Here you go, have some... sharkboys
Relationships: Gaetan/Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet
Series: Selachimorpha [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946740
Comments: 29
Kudos: 95
Collections: Vipurr: A Collection of Cat and Snake in Love (or just Murder Husbands)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squeakerblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakerblue/gifts), [rawrkinjd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrkinjd/gifts).



He was tired. The deep gouge of the lance in his side was still bleeding faintly. He curled around under the rock formation, pacing himself in small circles, waiting for the boat nearby to leave. The huge hook in his tail stung, and he bared his teeth, sharp and vicious.    
  
He’d give nearly anything to yank those hunters over the side of the boat, drag them into the water. Tear their throats out with his teeth, leave their dismembered bodies as chum for his smaller cousins. But he was nowhere near big enough or strong enough to take on the entire boat of armed hunters on his own. They’d nearly gotten him on board but he’d been small enough to slip out of the large net, meant for hunting bigger prey than him. It had been terrifying, the young witcher was always warned about hunting too near the shore.    
  
He’d ignored his elder’s warnings today though, because he was hungry. Aiden had told him about how he and his vicious boyfriend would hunt close to shore, bragging about how easy it was. His big bullshark boyfriend would supposedly even swim  _ upstream.  _ Gaetan thought he was full of shit, he’d never heard of a shark mer swimming out of the safe salt of the sea. 

Aiden was small, a mako shark mer who always won when they played chase games. He was unfairly fast, slender and quick, swimming figure eights around his enormous beast of a boyfriend. Lambert was the biggest shark mer that Gaetan had ever seen, short black hair and golden eyes glittered with the slight smirk tilting his face from overtly malicious into an intimidating sneer. He’d promised Gaetan that his brothers were even bigger than he was when Gaetan had kept his distance. The memory of that calculating intelligence turned on him, measuring him, made him shudder.    
  
He tried to pry the hook out of his caudal fin but couldn’t manage it- flinching back under the outcropping as a shadow passed overhead. It only took a moment to realize it was much smaller than the boat that he could see just north of him.    
  
It was the biggest Mer he’d ever seen. He was easily twice as big as Gaetan. His biceps alone were as big as his head. He crept closer to the edge, twisting himself up and closer to watch this enormous mer slip above him, the long undulation of his fin mesmerizing. A thresher, by the shape of his tail. Gaetan was entranced.   
  
He was even bigger than Lambert, but the big, slow, sinuous pass of his body drew him out from his hiding place. He clearly was ignoring the boat- possibly not knowing or caring about the danger above. It happened in a flash. The bright gold of the mer net flashed up from the ocean floor, nearly folding the big mer in two. Gaetan gasped and bright golden eyes peered back at him. He was pinned by those eyes, scrutinizing him in his hiding place. His tail twitched lazily, and the net pulled him upwards slowly. Gaetan dashed out, keeping low until directly below the big mer, who was even bigger up close.    
  
He slipped up alongside, sliding the knife out of his belt, and wrapped the chain around twice, twisting it madly. The chains were spelled, but weak, the hunters going for speed over strength. The chain snapped suddenly, the big mer twisting around Gaetan in a slow, serpentine motion, slipping free of the net. Gaetan couldn’t help the way his heart stopped as a hand was run down his arm as the big mer sunk down to the ocean floor, the shouts of the hunters above loud as they realized the net had broken.    
  
“Ready for some fun, little Tiger?” He winked, and with a wickedly fast explosion of power, shot himself upward and out of the water.    
  
Four bodies splashed into the water before the big mer came crashing back down on the opposite side of the boat, a powerful movement of his hands stopping his forward momentum while his incredibly long tail flashed forward, slashing one of the floundering hunters nearly in two. A big hand snatched the other, and in one slick crack had simply removed his head in one powerful twist. The bloom of blood in the water startled Gaetan into action. He may be smaller than the other mer but was no less dangerous for it, barreling towards the two nearest him. He indulged every moment of his earlier fantasy, ripping them apart with teeth and claws. Surrounded by the cloud of blood and slowly sinking body parts he turned to see the huge shark mer heading toward him.    
  
He was caught again in his brilliant golden gaze more sure than any net, the delicious slow undulation of the mer headed toward him was captivating. He swam right up to Gaetan and paused in front of him. His deep, rich voice rumbled right through him, making the small tiger shark mer shiver. “Are they the ones who put that hook in your tail?”    
  
Gaetan nodded, eyes wide and cautious, the huge mer twisted around him, nearly folding himself in half to inspect the hook. A single nod of permission and those huge hands pried it out in one sharp yank. Gaetan twisted and flicked his tail, pleased to be free of the steel that had been bothering him for nearly two days. The big shark had already started off on his own, his slow, sinuous slink through the deep blue ocean still just as delicious to view from this angle.    
  



	2. Chapter 2

Letho slipped through the strong current headed south. He’d been hired for a task that required stealth and cunning, and for that he needed to shake the little shark that had been following him for two weeks. He was small, with bright eyes and very fast. The little thing was probably faster than him, though he wasn’t sure about the stamina of the tiny shark. Letho probably could have outswam him days ago, but he preferred to move slowly, deliberately, the long sinuous and lazy flick of his tail driving him on.    
  
At first he thought the smaller shark would lose interest. He ignored it, watching only out of the corner of his eye as it slid through the shadows, doing a fair job of following him. A mer that wasn’t a witcher wouldn’t have noticed the small shadow, especially as the tear in his fin healed over. The lack of blood scent made him less obvious, but Letho still easily tracked him.    
  
The little tigershark proved stubborn, and curious, and it made Letho just a little confused. He was the Kingslayer. He was aware he was enormous and imposing, large even for a thresher. His body was littered with the scars of his trade, the worst of which was a deep V on the top of his head. The little tiger shark mer proved perfectly capable of violence when he’d freed him from the hunters. It was a strange situation for the witchermer to find himself in.    
  
He wasn't sure of the small shark’s intentions. He’d had the bright gold eyes of a witcher, but had not only freed him but helped him with his revenge. A hook through the tail and a slice on the side was not typically enough to inspire that level of bravery. Usually the smaller mers would hang back and let Letho tear through opposition, waiting to ensure he didn’t turn on them next. There were drawbacks to being willing to take assassination contracts. There was a distinct unwillingness to trust him, or his school.    
  
Letho supposed that was fair. After days of boredom did not drive the small mer away, Letho decided to scare him off. He would double back, often swimming directly at the hiding place of the small mershark, holding his gaze and sliding close, slithering across the front of the small caves and fissures the mer watched him from. The bright gold eyes never looked away. He never flinched, or cowered. He just watched the bigger shark, clever eyes assessing.    
  
He was pleased the day he came across a particularly large squid, and tore it apart. The frustration of his solitude being intruded on was beginning to annoy him greatly. He tore into the squid, turning back to where the little tiger had been.    
  
He had nearly startled when instead of the bright gold watching from beneath the coral overhang, the little tiger was hanging half out, long, delicate hands gripping the coral, the gold of his eyes nearly entirely eclipsed by black. There was a small wiggle as the little shark pulled himself backwards, but Letho took a chunk of the squid and pushed it, forcing it forward with a small Aard. They both watched it drift close, before Gaetan dashed forward, catching the chunk of squid and tearing it between his teeth, still not breaking eye contact with Letho.    
  
Scaring him off was undoubtedly a failure in his original goal, but the sight of the small viscous shark ripping into the squid he’d caught made his heart stutter. He watched cautiously, but eventually the small mer took off past him, reaching out to run one delicate finger down the long line of his tail before disappearing into the darkness of another fissure in the sea bed.    
  
Letho shivered, thrown off by the unexpected response and the challenge issued by the younger mer. He was clearly looking to be followed, but Letho was still uncertain as to his motives, so he moved on, heading south again towards his goal.    
  
The eyes were missing for two days when he’d settled down in a small quiet cove for a rest. He was tired, and it was late, but as he just started to doze, he thought he saw two bright gold eyes come peering over the top of a small dune before him. He watched as the shark crept slowly into the same cove, the nictitating membranes dulling the bright gold and telegraphing the mer’s unease. Letho flicked the tip of his tail, and allowed his eyes to close slowly, and opened them again even more slowly. He was long enough there was nowhere for the smaller mer to rest that wasn’t in some way touching Letho, but he settled for across the cave, where Letho’s tail reached nearly up to his shoulder. They watched each other silently before Letho turned, stretched, and relaxed for the night. 


End file.
